


Ana Bahebak - I love you

by PersianDreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Children, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Death, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Lovesickness, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, War, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianDreamer/pseuds/PersianDreamer
Summary: The world changed. No government. No army. No humanity. The only things that remained are biters and people. Nayla is one of the few survivors of this world and just escaped a community in which she used to live at the start of the apocalypse. Later on a group of men find her and take her with them. She gets to know a whole new community and gets introduced to the leader. The leader who couldn't be anyone else than Negan recognized the girl and promised to protect her. But things didn't go as planned.





	1. No farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for klicking :3
> 
> So this is my first fanfiction on this platform and also the first fanfiction I've ever written in English (Obviously English isn't my mothertongue, duhh).  
> So my love for Negan grew bigger and I decided to write a little story about him and my OC during a Roleplay with my dear friend.   
> Take a seat and enjoy the first chapter!  
> Feedback and helpful criticism is appreciated =)
> 
> (Also for my German readers: Check out my friends Wattpad account (flawlessjeffrey), she writes amazing TWD and SPN Fanfictions!)

„You gotta meet the man” that’s what the man, whos name seemed to be Simon, told her about his leader. It made her nervous to meet the leader of the new community which she was about to join. Nayla was in a cottage with her little companion Priya before one of the men found her. She wont forget this day and especially not this man. It wasn’t Simon who found her first but instead it was a man who introduced himself as Dwight. He seemed to be friendly…but she couldn’t look away from his half burned face. She felt bad for it. In any case he was the one who found her and decided to take her with them.

 

“Mommy? I’m hungry”

 

“I’ll give you something to eat in a minute, sweetheart” 

 

The next moment Simon handed Nayla a chocolate bar. His eyes seemed to be fixed at the street. “Here…this should help until we reach the sanctuary” with a quiet “Thank you” she took the bar and fed Priya, holding her in her arms while stroking her cheek, giving her love and affection. After 10 minutes they finally reached the sanctuary. The sanctuary looked like a factory…a dark and also sad place. It was shrouded with a fence and many walkers. Priya frowned at the sign and grabbed her mothers shirt while she pressed her face against Naylas chest. “Welcome to your maybe-to-be new home” Nayla watched as Simon and Dwight got out of the car, Dwight opened the door for her and let her out.  
So many people got out of the trucks, carrying boxes and other stuff. Naylas eyes slowly swiped around the area, finding something interesting. To be specific they found SOMEONE interesting. A man dressed in a beautiful leather jacket, a salt-and-pepper beard covering his lower part of his face and a barbed baseball bat resting on his shoulder. Naylas eyes widened in shock…and so did the mans eyes. With quick steps the man went down the stairs and made his way to the young woman. 

 

“How the hell is that even possible?” 

 

It couldn’t be anyone else as the leader himself. Negan. Naylas eyes got a soft sparkle in them and her lips formed into a slight smile. “Negan?” Nayla asked in a unbelievable tone, her eyes fixed on Negan. “Seems like you already know the big man” Simon joined them after a few seconds. “We found her and the little girl while we were scavenging, Sir”   
“It’s okay. I’ll take care of her” Negan said and sent Simon away to do his work. Nayla couldn’t believe what she saw and what she heard just now. “You’re the leader of this place?” Nayla asked, still not believing that this was the man she knew from her past.

“I’m the one and only, doll. And you and the girl are more than welcome to stay here. We have everything your little heart desires. Bedrooms, bathrooms, food, water…and so much more” Negan looked down and meet big and young eyes. It was the little girl. “Why is your beard white and your hair black?” she asked confused, her eyes were big while her lips formed into a small “O”. Negan chuckled and stroked the little girls hair. “Well I’m much more older than you and your…” he looked at Nayla, questioning if the little girl was Naylas daughter.

 

“Is she your child?”

 

“She is. Her name is Priya” Nayla returned Negans big smile that appeared on his lips. It seemed to be a little surprised but also…proud? Nayla wasn’t sure but didn’t question it. She was just glad to see him…alive and in one piece. “I can’t believe this…I’m so happy to see you” Nayla said, her smile grew bigger with every second. But she wasn’t the only one because Negan seemed to be happy as well…his grin got bigger and was filled with happiness. Some of the workers stopped their work and watched the two of them…every single one of them had a confused look on their faces. “What the fuck are you looking at? Go back to work!” Negan said as he realised what his men where doing. His voice was harsh which made Nayla frown for a second, but then she remembered that he was a leader. And back then when she used to be his student he used to be harsh at his students as well…when they didn’t do what they were supposed to do. So it shouldn’t be something new. Turning back to Nayla, Negan said:  
“I’m happy to see you, too. So stay here. You and your girl are safe here. And there are also other kids who can play with Priya”  
Negan looked down at Priya and watched her smiling at him. “Doesn’t that sound awesome, princess?” Negan asked and waited for the little girls reaction. Priyas eyes started to shine with joy as she started to jump up and down. “Let’s stay here mommy! Please mommy! Please!”   
Nayla chuckled and looked back at Negan. “We’re staying” After Nayla words Negans smile turned into a shit eating grin.

 

“Sounds fucking awesome, doll! Let’s get inside” with that Negan brought them inside the building. The workers noticed Negans appearance and his guests. They were looking at Nayla and her daughter for a few seconds before they continued their work. Simply being scared of Negans reaction to their distraction. They probably thought that she was a new wife. In the end the three of them ended up in Negans office which was connected to his bedroom.

 

“Wow…you have a fancy room, Negan”

“I know right? Sit down, doll” 

 

Negan went over to his little bar and grabbed a cup and a bottle of whiskey, turning his head to look at Nayla. “Do you want something to eat or drink?” He asked and walked over so he could sit right in front of her on his couch. “Juice and something to eat would be great for Priya. I’ll jut take a coke” a big smile appeared on Naylas face as the memories hit her head. Negan was her coach back in her highschool years and Nayla wasn’t a big fan of sports. She used to talk with her friends and eat snacks and drink soft drinks instead, driving Negan crazy very time he witnessed her drinking coke during sport class but he always just joked about it since Nayla was actually his favourite student. He always treated her good, no matter what she did. There was no denial that he had a soft spot for her.

 

“Still love those soft drinks, huh?” 

“Well…some things never change, right?”

 

A slight chuckle escaped Negans throat before he called out for Simon. Nayla watched Simon who came in after just a second, making Nayla frown. Was he standing in front of the door? Just to wait for Negan to give him an order? “Get these young ladies something to eat, juice and a coke” Simon nodded without even looking at Nayla and left again. 

“Thank you, Negan”

“No need to thank me. I want to help people. Especially you and your little girl. I’m glad my men found you. But I have a question” 

 

“Sure, what is it?” Priya climbed down of Naylas lap, grabbed her doll and started to play on the ground. Leaving the adulds alone with their conversation.   
“How did you survive with your girl all on your own?” his question was justified since it was pretty hard to survive with a little girl while being on your own. Negan could imagine how hard it was. But Nayla knew how it was. She was forced to be on her own with her little girl for a few weeks and had to admit that it was depressing and worse than anything else.  
“You know…I was alone with Priya the last few weeks…but before that I was with my husband. We found a community and lived there for a long time.”   
Suddenly, Simon came in with the food an drinks, placed them on the table and disappeared without a word. Negan gave him a nod and looked confused at Nayla. So she had a husband..but where was he? 

“What happened to him? Where is he?” 

Silence. Nayla looked at Negan while her eyes started to water as she thought about her husband Jonathan. Priya noticed the scenario and her eyes watered as well. “Do you see Negans desk? Go and draw something for him” Nayla said to distraced her little girl from the memories of Jonathan. And it worked. The little girl started to smile immedietely and walked over to Negans desk. Climbing on top of his desk she started to draw something nice for Negan. Naylas hand started to shake as she looked back at Negan. 

 

“He’s dead. The leader of our last community killed him. After that we escaped…Priya couldn’t handle the memories of the place…neither could I” 

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I know how this feels” Negan had a wife before all this and Nayla knew that. Everyone knew about his wife and every girl in her class was jealous. And Nayla guessed that she was dead…Negans words just confirmed it. 

 

“I’m sorry, too” They sat there in silence for another moment, both of them seeming to be in deep thoughts. Negan took a sip of his whiskey and sighed. Eventually Nayla couldn’t handle the silence and leaned over to place her hand on Negans “Come on Negan, we should eat something” 

 

Negan looked up and raised both of his eyebrows. He was surprised by her touch but he just smiled and got up, lifting her on her feet. “I ate already. But you need to eat. Enjoy your meal…and don’t worry…I’ll feed your girl so you can eat in peace” the meal was eaten quickly and the little girl yawned, asking for a bedtime story. Surprisingly Negan volunteered to tell her a story after she got ready for bed.  
“Go and get ready. I’m gonna go bring you some new stuff” Negan stroked Naylas cheek and left his room, leaving Nayla and Priya alone.   
Nayla used Negans bathroom to wash her little girl and herself in Negans shower, brushing their teeth so Priya could go to sleep. While Nayla helped Priya to get changed she heard a knock on the wooden door. “Coming!” she yelled and put some underwear on. Eventually she opened the door, seeing how Negan stood in front of the door with some stuff in his hands. His eyes were locked at her body. He didn’t expect to see such a sign…well at least not yet. But there it was. The sign of the young and soft body of his former student. “Thank you “ Nayla catched him off guard and gave her a nod, his eyes still locked at her beautiful body. Her hair was still wet and a single waterdrop ran down her face and chest. Licking his lip he looked away, seeming to hold back at this hot sign. Negan knew if this would coninue then he couldn’t hold back…because he liked Nayla back then…he liked her very very much and in addition Negan was kinda a pervert. So he had his fantasies with her…even though it was a fucked up thing. 

 

“Priya sweetheart are you ready for the story?” 

“I am!” she screamed and ran towards him. Hugging his legs with a big smile. “Take your time, Nayla. Put some clothes on and I’ll bring her to bed” Negan picked Priya up and carried her to his bed.   
“Wait! We don’t need your bed…I mean…you should have your bed for yourself”

“It’s okay, Nayla. I insist” 

 

Nayla sighed but accepted his words and closed the door so she could get ready for bed. Man…she was glad to be here with Negan. To be honest she wasn’t used to this since he was just her teacher before all this. But they had a good student-teacher relation. And it would be a big lie to say that she didn’t had a big crush on him back then. A crush that was never supposed to turn into a partner. It was forbidden and no one would have supported their relationship. Not even her parents. And most important Negan was married and Nayla wouldn’t like to be the reason for a marriage to end. So their ways got separated after she graduated. And Nayla fell in love with her dead husband…she was…kinda happy in the end.

After 10 minutes she got out of the bed and saw Negan sitting on the bed, his head was lowered as he watched the little girl.  
“Is she sleeping?” Negan raised his head and looked at Nayla, giving her a quick nod. He carefully got up without waking the little girl and gave Nayla a sign to follow him. They ended up in front of the window and looked at each other. Nayla seemed calm while Negan seemed tensed. He now realised that he needed to tell Nayla how things worked at the sanctuary. Including him as a leader and his way of dealing with things…and also the fact that he had multiple wives. The man that Nayla knew from the past was gone…well not completely…but Negan changed…he got brutal and power-hungry…the things he did were wrong on so many levels. He didn’t know how he should tell her about all this. Especially about his wives…god…for the first time he felt ashamed to even have them.   
“Are you okay, Negan?” Nayla asked with a worried tone, her eyes looked worried as well. Negan swallowed and nodded. “Yeah…but…there is something I need to tell you” Negan looked out of the window, Nayla could feel how tensed he was. And she wasn’t sure why all of the sudden he was so…tense. “What is it?” she could her how Negan swallowed and how his heart was beating…she was so close that she could hear his fucking heart beating. After Negan took a deep breath he looked deep inside her beautiful blue eyes. He opened his mouth and three words left his mouth.

“I kill people”


	2. Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but fluffy as hell.   
> Next chapter is going to be longer, I promise =)
> 
> Please sit down and enjoy this chapter!

Nayla raised both of her eyebrows and seemed to be surprised. Not about the fact that he killed people but more about the fact that he seemed so nervous about telling her. She knew that he killed people. Because in this shitty world you needed to. She saw Jonathan kill people, saw others kill each other. Sometimes for self defense you needed to end one life to protect yours and your loved ones.  
“But…you’re not bad because of it…I mean…we all had to do it at least once in this world…” her voice was calm which made Negan more nervous. He took a deep breath again and tried to find the right words.  
“You don’t understand…I’m not killing people just for self defence…I do it…for many reasons…I kill people as a lecture, burn their faces if they violate rules…keep people as prisoners to break them…so they work for me…and most of all…” Negan couldn’t say it…right? He couldn’t tell this girl about his harem of wives. 

 

“I…have a bunch of black dressed women…my wives….I have them for my own pleasurement…No love…but bed entertainment”

 

He did. The young woman looked at Negan with widened eyes, not really believing what he just said. And she also didn’t know what was worse…what he does to people or the fact that he had a whole harem. “You…. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” Nayla questioned with a touch of sarcasm. Obviously talking about the wives…because this seemed to hit her more than the other stuff. Negan usually didn’t feel ashamed for anything…especially not for his harem…he always seemed to be proud of having a group of ladies who he was allowed to fuck. But looking at Nayla…the girl that he used to adore so much in his pre-apocalypse times and telling her that he had a bunch of women to fuck made him feel ashamed…ashamed and kinda guilty.

 

“ Not before. But now I do…Nayla I understand if you think I’m a monster. But please…give me and this place a chance. I’m not as bad as anyone thinks” Negans biggest fear was that she would think of him as a monster. He wanted her to know that he just did what he had to do as a leader. Rules were rules. Everyone had to follow them. And Nayla did understand. Without him even explaining it. Nayla knew how leaders mostly were…she lived under a dictator of leader before…he was the worst…but she also new what a leaders responsibility were. She didn’t thought of Negan as a monster. More like a…strict leader. But she didn’t saw him punishing someone or killing someone. So maybe her attidute and opinion could change. Naylas lips formed into a little smile as she took a step forward, her chest bumping against his.   
“I don’t think of you as a bad person, Negan. I’m sure you just do what you have to do…” Nayla began as she ran her fingers through his black hair.

“But I don’t like the idea of you having multiple wives”

 

“I will leave them. I liked you back then Nayla…I adored every single movement of you…but I couldn’t have you…and now you’re here. I wont fuck this chance up” without asking her for permission he stroked her cheek carefully and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. He was gentle and careful but he was also shocked of himself. He didn’t want to kiss her just yet. He wanted to wait…simply scared that she wouldn’t like it. That’s why he pulled away from her soft and sweet lips, looking in her blue eyes.

 

“I’m..so sorry Nayla…I just couldn’t resist” 

 

He took a step back and expected her to back off but instead she just closed the space between them again. “It’s okay Negan. No need to apologize” she whispered and this time it was her pressing her lips against his. Negan seemed surprised again but they quickly got into the mood and started to enjoy their closeness. Both of them waited so long for this. Back then it was nearly impossible for them to be like this…he was her teacher, much older and he also was married. Her parents would have never allowed him to be with her. And now their wish came true. People would still judge them because of their huge age diffrence. But Nayla didn’t care…not now. It was the end of the world…no one would care.

 

Nayla wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss turned passionate real quick. She licked Negans lower lip and asked for entrance. Of course Negan smirked and opened his mouth, letting her in. Both of their hearts were beating fast as Naylas tongue started to play with Negans. It was a fight over dominance…a fight that lasted two seconds with Negan winning. His hands were placed on her hips as he pressed her body against his. His room was dark..the only light inside was the moonlight…giving them a beautiful atmosphere. A quiet moan left Naylas throat. Unwillingly she pulled away from him, her lips already swollen and wet. Negan was afraid for a moment that she changed her mind and didn’t want this…gosh why was he so afraid with her? Negan seemed confused about his own feelings and thoughts but couldn’t help himself and still press her against his body.

 

“It’s late. We should go to bed, Negan.”

 

“You’re right. I’ll sleep on the couch. I’ll make sure to get you a big fancy room as well. Until then you can sleep in my bed with your little daughter”

 

“You don’t need to sleep on the couch. Come one, sleep next to us...I’ll share everything with you”

 

How could Negan say no? He smiled at her and nodded. Both went over to the bed. While Nayla got under the blankets next to Priya, Negan took his clothes off…leaving him just in boxers. Nayla watched him carefully how he got under the blanket as well and how he pulled her to his chest, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Negan” Nayla whispered against his chest and fell asleep due to his warmth and closeness. Negan chuckled slightly, stroking her hair as he whispered in her ear.

 

“Good night, babygirl”


	3. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> It took me so long to update this fanfiction, I'm sorry. But after a long time and the start of the new season I'm back and updating this little story. This Chapter is filled with smut and angst...enjoy! ;)

The next morning Nayla woke up at the sound of running water. She didn’t open her eyes yet but instead just rested on Negans bed until the sound of running water stopped. And this was the moment where she noticed that the big warmth next to her was missing. Negan probably just took a shower. 

 

“Bring them breakfast. Now.” Negans voice sounded harsh and commanding. Just like a real leaders voice should be. It was a huge contrast to the voice he used when he was talking to her. “Y-Yes, Sir” a insecure voice said, the door was closed and it was quiet again. Nayla slowly opened her eyes and sat up while her eyes instantly looked at the tall man. It’s been a long time since she had such a great sleep…and such good company. “Good morning, Negan” Nayla whispered, Priya was still asleep next to her. Negan turned around the moment he heard her voice and his expression softened a bit. She couldn’t notice it but Negan had his problems with holding back…she just looked super hot after she woke up. Narrowed eyes, messy hair and a deeper voice than usual. It was a huge turn on. “Follow me” he ordered and went straight to the bathroom. Naylas eyes followed him in confusion but she didn’t ask, instead she got up and followed him inside of the bathroom. 

 

“Everything okay?” Nayla asked him in a serious tone.

 

“What happened last night? What was that, Nayla?”

 

This was the only thing that Nayla had in mind the whole night. The little make out session of the two last night. She didn’t regret anything that happened last night…but she still couldn’t believe that Negan really decided to make out with his former student. With a woman that could easily be his daughter. “Well…I don’t know. I guess…we just did what we wanted to do for so long” Nayla whispered, her lips being close to his lips. Suddenly, she pushed him against the wall. “Nothing wrong with having feelings…” she added and kissed him passionately. Seems like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Negan returned the kiss as passionately as her, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Closing the door with just his foot Negan slid with his hands under her top. It was wrong to kiss him. She lost her husband weeks ago and Negan…was Negan. Things could get complicated…but being with Negan, having him touch her and kissing him just felt good. It felt good and right. That’s why she didn’t stop, she gently played with his tongue and fondled the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps all over his body. Eventually she pulled away from his lips to catch her breath. A big smile appeared on her swollen lips as she looked up in his hazel eyes. Negan panted slightly and stroked her skin while he looked in her eyes as well…losing himself in them for a moment. “You’re so hot, baby. Especially in the morning” Negan almost growled…it was so hard to not rip her clothes off her body. Nayla blushed and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. 

 

“Thanks. Same goes for you…I always thought that you’re hot.” 

 

Negan smiled and put his other hand on her hip. “Negan…I don’t know if it’s right to-“ Nayla started but got interrupted. “Why not? We both can’t keep our hands off each other…so why should we hold back?” he murmured seductively, slightly rubbing his nose against hers. That’s what Negan was and still is…a lover. A man who loved to hook up with women…now he called these women he hooked up with his ´wives´. And no one else was allowed to touch them. Nayla was his, too. Now he would never let anyone close to her…he just couldn’t let this happen. She was his. But things with her were different…he didn’t wanted her just to keep her in his bed…but he wanted to be just with her. Sharing his feelings, thoughts and everything with her. And that means he has to get rid of his wives…he told her he would do it. But it would be hard.

 

Nayla couldn’t resist Negans natural charm and connected their lips again, not holding back anymore because Negan was right. There was no reason to hold back anymore. There was nothing that could forbit them to be together. That’s why she grabbed his white t-shirt and took it off for him, their lips were saparated for a moment but found each other right after she held his t-Shirt in her hands. Negan moaned quielty and explored her body which was still covered in her pyjama. But he didn’t let her be like this…he quickly took off her top and her shorts…leaving her just in her panties and bra. “You’re so gorgeous” he whispred and stroked her sides, enjoying how soft her skin was. And Nayla enjoyed it as well…her fingers slowly went down his chest and stomach, stopping when they reached his pants. Grabbing his belt she closed her eyes…she knew if she would take off his pants then there would be no turning back. “Do it, baby” He didn’t need to tell her twice. She immediately opened his belt and pants, pulling boxers and pants down. His hard errection pressed against her skin, making her wetter than she already was. An of course Negan noticed that and pressed her against the wall, taking over the lead. “Oh baby…you’re so fucking wet for me” he whispered as he slid with his right hand under her panties and stroked her entrance. 

“I’m because of you”

The next moment Nayla found herself naked in front of him and covered her pussy with one hand and with her other arm she tried to hide her chest with a huge blush on her cheeks. “No need to hide…you’re beautiful” Negan started kissing her neck and carefully grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her chest and lower region. His lips moved from her neck to her chest, seductively sucking on her hardened nipples. Negan had his experience with women…and soon he would find out every kink and preferences of Nayla in bed. And he already did a good job because Nayla leaned her head back and started to moan quietly…so she won’t wake the little girl in the room next to them. And that was exactly the problem..Priya was close to them and could wake up every moment and search for them…seeing them having sex wouldn’t be….appropriate. Both Negan and Nayla knew that. So the best was to hurry…and that’s what Negan did. He gently placed his hands under her knees and lifted her up so Nayla could wrap her legs around his hips.

 

“You ready, baby?” he asked and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She didn’t answer but instead grabbed his hard cock and shoved him inside of her tight pussy. Negan moaned in pleasure as he felt her tight, wet folds around his manhood. Nayla was blinded by her lust and the emotions which she felt towards him…She moved her hips up and down his length while Negan supported her and pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her. 

 

“Fuck baby…you’re so fucking tight” Negan growled and speeded up his movements while his hands were gripping her hips roughly. The bathroom was filled with quiet moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

“Harder daddy” Nayla moaned in his ear and was a little shocked by her words…Negan was surprised but didn’t mind her calling him daddy…it was a huge turn on and it also made him thrust harder inside her. 

 

Nayla never felt such an intensive quickie…sure her husband Johnathan was pretty good in bed and was very kinky as well…but Negan? Negan was a whole new level. He was pure seduction himself. No one could resist this man..not even Nayla. She got tighter and tighter…her folds clenching around his cock while she moaned his name over and over again.

 

Negans thrusts became harder and faster while his hands grabbed her hips with more force. “Come for me baby” his words almost made Nayla come as she cried out and hid her face on his chest, his heart was beating against her skin and his body was shaking a little. He was close.   
“I’m…I’m coming! Daddy I’m coming!” before she could say anything else her wet folds clenched around his cock in an unforgiving way, giving him no chance to hold it back any longer. He spilled his seeds deep inside Nayla with a loud groan, her legs were shaking furiously as she hugged him tightly.  
“Oh baby…you felt…so fucking good” he sighed after a moment of just standing there in silence, he rubbed her back gently and slowly…Then he placed her on the ground. Nayla chuckled as a response and panted heavily while she leaned against the wall. “You were awesome…just like I imagined you to be” Nayla whispered and took her time to calm down. Negan didn’t waste his time and got dressed, remembering that he ordered breakfast for her earlier. 

 

“I didn’t know you were into daddy kink”

“is…it bad?”

“Fuck no…it was hot as hell” 

 

Negan grabbed some tissues and handed them to her. “Take your time and clean yourself off. I’m going to wake the little girl for breakfast” he kissed her forhead and left the bathroom, hoping that Priya was still asleep. While Nayla took her time in the bathroom the big leader made his way to the little girl who was sleeping peacefully on Negans bed. He sat beside her and gently shook her shoulder. “Priya, darling. Wake up” Negan spoke with the sofest voice he had so he wouldn’t scare the little girl off. He shook her again and this time she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Negan. “Good morning, sweetie” The little girl needed a moment before she was really awake and could react to him. “Daddy?” Priya mumbled as she looked at the big man…when she realised that the man who woke her up wasn’t her father, Jonathan, she started crying. Jonathan was the one who normally woke Priya up…she was used to him doing it. And now that he is gone every single morning was a torture for her.

 

“I want daddy!” the little girl whined loudly and the tears were running down her chubby cheeks. Negan was overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do. He rubbed her back softly and pulled her on his lap. “It’s okay sweetheart. I’m here now. I’m here” Negan knew that he couldn’t replace her father but he could at least try to be like her dad…or like a friend…like family. Nayla heard her little girl…her cries broke her heart. She hated to hear and see her daughter like this. But there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn’t bring Jonathan back…he was gone, forever. She just walked up to them and sat beside Priya as well.   
“Hey sweetie. It’s okay. We’re here” She stroked her cheek and smiled at her. Priya looked up at her mom but was still crying. So Nayla had to think of something else. “How about that sweetie: We make you super delicious pancakes. Just like I did every Sunday. Huh, sweetie? What do you think?” Nayla asked and looked at Negan for some support. “And after that you can meet the other kids of this place. You can play with them and share your dolls with them” Negan tried to cheer Priya up…and it worked. She nodded and looked at the adulds. “I want pancakes with a smiley on them” she ordered and hugged Negan. He chuckled and kissed her head. “You’ll get that, darling” he rubbed her back gently and pulled away to get up and walk towards the door. With a quiet and annoyed sigh Negan opened the door just to see a nervouse man. – “Fat Joey”. 

 

“Why didn’t you knock?” Negan asked and grabbed the plat from his hands, his tone was stern and emotionless. Joeys body was shaking a little as he searched for the right words. “I did, sir. But there was no response from you so I-“ he started but got interrupted by Negan. “Go back to work” with that Negan closed the door and placed the plate on the desk.

“Already ordered you food, sweetie” Negan told Priya and watched her how she got up and ran towards the desk. “I hope you like them” this time Negan was talking to Nayla and wrapped one arm around here waist and shoved her after priya so she could eat something as well. Nayla just chuckled and sat down on his chair and looked at the pancakes. He really ordered them pancakes with a smiley on them…just like Priya wanted them. Whoever did that knew what he was doing. 

Negan lifted Priya up and sat down on the chair with Priya on his lap. “Enjoy your meal Nayla, I will feed this little angel” and that’s what he did. He carefully and loveingly feed Priya who was sitting on his lap like a well behaved child. After they finished both Negan and Nayla looked at Priya who started to eat on her own in the end…which led to her messy mouth. She had syrup all over her mouth area. “Can you wash it off for me?” Priya asked Negan with big blue eyes. “Can you clean mine, too?” Nayla asked with a wide grin which was returned by Negan. “I’ll help both of you with that” he chuckled and stroked Priyas hair. “Relax a bit. You sure had to go through many days of stress. I’ll prepare the little one for today and bring her to the kindergarten. After that I’ll come back and we can….talk” his tone was very sarcastic at the end as he got up with Priya on his arms. 

“Negan? Do you have some stuff for me? Like dresses, jewellery and make up?” Nayla asked him quickly and got up as well. Negan raised his eyesbrows and looked at her in surprise. “Yeah. We have a lot of stuff. I’ll bring you some stuff later” he gave her a soft smile and carried Priya to the bathroom where he cleaned her face, brushed her teeth and did her hair. It wasn’t a perfect bun…more like a real messy bun..but it looked cute. In the end he got her dressed and carried her out of the bathroom. 

“I’ll be right back, Nayla”

 

Nayla took her time in Negans bathroom while he was out to bring Priya to the kindergarten. The silence felt good and it let her think about the few hours she spend with Negan, especially when she rested on his bed, waiting for him. To be honest she was kinda afraid to be in his room alone since she didn’t know these people and thought that some sick fuck could get inside and do some shit with her. After 15 minutes she heard the door open and saw the tall figure of Negan approaching her. Throwing some stuff on the bed he looked down at her. “I hope it’s enough for you” Nayla looked at the stuff. Dresses, skirts, shirts…make up of all sorts and necklaces and stuff. It was pretty much and she asked herself where he got all of this.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you!” she smiled at him and looked at every little thing. “There is something else I have for you” Negan grabbed a bag and pulled something out…it looked like a red cloth. “I found this and…I think it looks pretty sexy…so if you want you can try it on…but you don’t have to if that’s not your thing” Negan explained as he held out the cloth that was actually red lace lingerie. Turning her attention to the cloth in his hands, her eyes widened and grabbed the lingerie. “It’s indeed very hot. I’ll try it on for you”

 

“Like I said…you don’t need to wear it, if you don’t wanna-”

“It’s fine Negan. How about this? I’ll go to the bathroom with all these things and doll myself up. Just wait here…” Negan didn’t said a word but only nodded in excitement and watched Nayla disappear in the bathroom. Nayla decided to start with her make up, Negan brought her so much so she decided to put on much make up…expecially putting on red lipstick. It took Nayla 30 minutes to style her curly hair, to put make up, jewellery and the lingerie on. “I’m done Negan” she opened the bathroom door and got back inside Negans bedroom. Negans eyes followed her beautiful body carfully as she made her way to the bed where he was sitting. 

 

“Do I look good?”

“You look fucking sexy, doll. Come here” he patted his lap and a little bulge was seen in his pants, even his eyes shined with lust and hunger. Nayla didn’t wait and made her way and sat on his lap in excitement, she placed her hands on his chest and could feel how his bulge was growing under her. “Show me how sexy you think I am” Nayla whispered near his ear and could hear a little growl escaping his throat. Without any warning he layed her down on her back and started kissing her passionatley while his hands started to undress her. He longed for his student and now that she was in front of him, dressed in a lingerie, he just couldn’t hold back. Especially after their quickie he was in the mood…again. His hands touched her roughly after she was naked and he wrapped his lips around her nipple. The young woman moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs and arms around his body and pulled him as close as possible. 

“I want you now, Negan”

“be patient “ he growled and went down with his hand, teasingly stroking her clit. Nayla moaned again and tried to fully undress Negan as well. After he was naked his errected manhood pressed against her lower body, a little bit of his pre-cum was coming of his tip. “you’re already hard for me” Nayla moaned and closed her eyes. Negan started chuckling and pushed on finger in her entrance, already feeling how wet she was for him. And that made it easier for him to add a second finger and he started to thrust his finger inside her roughly. She was so wet and so tight it made Negan almost cum just by the thought of fucking her tight little pussy. And that’s exactly what he wanted to do and he completely lost patients. So he pulled his fingers out and positioned his hard cock on her entrace and pushed inside her roughly, stretching her folds with his hard length which started growing inside her even more.

 

“Negan..if you are like this right from the start..I’ll cum in an instant”

“You’re not cumming…not yet. Not without my permission baby. You’ll have to wait for it” 

Nayla had a big problem. What he just said turned her on even more..which meant it was harder to hold back her orgasm. It was a big struggle and it got worse with ever thrust. “Negan please…let me cum” Negan just grunted and shook his head while he thrusted in her harshly and wrapped his hand around her neck…not choking her…but clearly thinking about it. Eventually Negan started to groan louder as he felt her wet folds clenching around his cock tightly…Nayla just came on him…without his permission. “What did I just say?” Negan was known for his kinky sex…and her cumming without his permission was a no-no. He shook his head and pulled out, the next moment he dragged her on the floor and sat on the egde of the bed.

 

“You came even though I told you to wait for permission. I don’t appreaciate that kind of shit” Negan growled and pointed on his hard cock which was coated in her cum. “Clean it off..now!” he pulled her head closer and looked her in the eyes…something changed in her expression. She was crying quielty. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him with scared eyes…she was panicking…she trusted him and knew he wouldn’t do anything to her…but in this situation…the way he treated her made her lose all the trust for this moment..she feared him. Now she knew how his worker might feel.

 

“Why are you crying? We were just having sex. Stop overreacting and fix this” this man seemed different than what Nayla usually saw…but as he watched her crying and shaking in fear he slowly realised that something was wrong here. “Oh fuck” Negan got up, walking towards the window immedietley. Now realising that he really scared her off and treated her like a whore…and she was definitley the last person who deserved to be treated like this.

 

“Shit Nayla…I’m…sorry…fuck” he rubbed his chin and looked out of the window…Negan knew he sometimes lost control…but he didn’t wanted to scare her like this…now he started to get scared that maybe one time he might hurt her without even realising.

 

“Get out of here”

 

Nayla frowned and sobbed while she slowly started to get up…her legs were shaking and her eyes watched him standing in front of the window. She didn’t expect this reaction now…and she was still shocked but didn’t wanted to leave. “what was that Negan?” with a quick move Negan grabbed his boxer and put them back on, giving her the red underwear. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you I just…..I just lost myself for a moment…I’m so sorry, darling” he looked at her with wide eyes when she put the underwear on and walked towards him, she gently placed her hand on his cheek and whispered

“Let’s…just forget about it…and never do that again, Negan” 

 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed, slowly laying down with him “Let’s just…rest” Nayla was scared for that moment…but she trusted Negan…yeah he might changed….he’s not the exact same as before…but she could feel that this man wasn’t too far gone…the old Negan was still with him…deep down in his heart. Negan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close… she slowly started to calm down.  
After a long while of just cuddling and talking they got dressed and left his bedroom so Negan could show her around. And he showed her everything…and of course people kep starring…like all the time when Negan appeared with a new woman. 

 

“Last place. The infirmary, your place” Negan joked as he thought about their conversation earlier in bed…she was talking about her studing medicine and having her first work experiences. Without knocking Negan entered the infirmary, followed by a very confused Nayla when she saw who was in the room. A guy with long brown hair was sitting there with his face down, a young woman in a dress holding a pregnancy test, a guy with long blond hair who was watching the doctor checking up the other guy.

 

“Daryls wounds are slowly healing” the doctor said but Negan wasn’t focusing on him…he was starring at the young woman in the dress. 

 

“A pregnancy test?” 

 

“It’s negative” the beautiful woman said, she was eyeing Nayla for a quick second before she looked down and left the infirmary quickly. Negan let out a relieved sigh and looked at the other three man, he didn’t said anything about Sherry…didn’t wanted to talk about his wives…he promised Nayla to leave them…but…was it easy for the strong and feared leader to just give up his harem?  
“This is Nayla. She’s a doctor and is gonna be working here with you, Carson” 

 

Nayla smiled at the other doctor who looked very friendly….kinda reminded her of one of her collegues back then in the hospital. “I’m looking forward to work with you” she said a little shy and looked at the guy whos name seemed to be Daryl. Daryl lifted his head a little and looked at Nayla…she was new…so she probably didn’t know how Negan was…or maybe she did and had to come to the sanctuary….either way Daryl looked at her with a emphatic expression…until Negan kissed Naylas cheek…which Nayla seemed to enjoy.

 

“Why don’t you stay here with Carson and see if you like this work…I gotta go and take care of some things” Nayla nodded and kissed his lips softly “Alright. See you then” with that Negan left the infirmary…and no one was talking to Nayla. After the doc was done with Daryl, he and Dwight left. Carson showed her what they got in the infirmary and started talking about himself after

 

“For how long did you work in a hospital?”

“One year. I was busy with the studies…and well after one year of working in the hospital shit hit the fan…so I only have one year of experience” Nayla told him…kinda looking up to this older man

“That’s no problem…here you can collect more and more experience…and I’m here to help you out” 

 

Nayla was very grateful and took his offer. Two other patients came in. The first was checked up by Carson…but with the second one Nayla could show what she got. It was kinda suspicious how both of the patients had a stomach flu...but they thought those two were the only ones with it. After the patients left, Carson turned to Nayla.

“So you…are one of his wives now?” Nayla nodded but didn’t look at him. She didn’t really wanted to talk about this so she kept quiet.  
“Just like Sherry. She’s one of his wives. You’re a little different though. You’re the only one of them who wants to work here”   
Hearing all this made Nayla kinda angry…or is the right word jealous? Thinking that this other wive Sherry might be pregnant with Negans child drove her crazy…though she knew she wasn’t pregnant. 

 

The next moment the door was opened harshly, the door crashed against the wall while Carson and Nayla stood there, looking at the person standing on the doorway in shock.

 

“What happened?”


End file.
